Lord Jimmy
LordJimmy was a Board 8 regular in 2006 and 2007, but has rarely been seen on the board since then. He ran the Lord_Jimmy Awards for Posting Excellence, and was going to be a Gym Leader in the Board 8 Pokemon League, before he got bored with the idea. About Him Lord Jimmy is Australian. He wastes time being an angsty teenager as we all do and listening to overtly complicated prog metal. He also hasn't visited Board 8 in nearly two years. Lord Jimmy used to be a rabid Nintendo fanboy, as any observation of him on Board 8 in his glory days would have led you to see. Board 8 Personality He discovered the board in the 2006 "Best. Series. Ever." contest and has been a regular poster ever since. LordJimmy is known for his rabid EarthBound fanboyism (there's always one) and his severe hatred of Square Enix (it goes hand in hand). He is also a dedicated fan of AC/DC and Led Zeppelin and severely hates The Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Both brackets he has entered in the 2006 competitions have failed miserably. One of them even included Captain Falcon beating Crono. In the most recent contest, he didn't read the rules properly and didn't realise it was in a different format. Silly him. Half of his posts are either about how EarthBound or some other awesome game is awesome or how much Square Enix or one of their games suck. He despises people who pretty much dislikes anything he likes, making him an easy bait target. Philosphy Lord Jimmy is an Atheist and damn proud of it. His most disliked things that are prominent in modern society are bigots. His major dislike for oppression and people forcing others to live their way has led to him developing his own life philosophy. While he is openly an Atheist, he will never try to convert or force it on anyone who does not agree with him, because it simply makes him what he hates: a Bigot. He will, however, protect this stance and the simple, clean, pure common sense he based it on. People should be allowed to have the freedom to live their lives the way they want to, and not have it forced upon them by others. Lord Jimmy doesn't care if you're a Muslim, Jew, Hindu, Christian or Agnotistic, as long as you don't try to make him one too. Alts It is known that Lord_Jimmy controls both Tirdus and Terdus as alts. He has stated that he needs to get them to Regular Status to activate two read only alts. Unfortunately, Lord Jimmy was suspended in Feburary 2007 for having an opinion and the following alts were banned Lord_Ness Emperor_Starman X_Eagle_Heart_X LordEltonJohn And two accounts that are read only MachRider433 NoodleMan64 Lord Jimmy is currently rebuilding his catalogue of alts. What the users have to say about him * Terdus: lawl lj is teh rox * th3l3fty: His use of DMY is frustrating. * Red Shifter: His faketya marca dos impression is complete brilliance. category:users